


Fuck You

by Im_Basically_Shakespeare



Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Abusive Relationships, Angst, Childhood Friends, Emotional Manipulation, Hurt Sapnap (Video Blogging RPF), Light Angst, M/M, Past Abuse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-21
Updated: 2021-01-21
Packaged: 2021-03-12 16:36:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 986
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28888479
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Im_Basically_Shakespeare/pseuds/Im_Basically_Shakespeare
Summary: Sapnap goes to talk to Dream in prison.Finally he confronts him about how he's been treated.
Relationships: Alexis | Quackity/Karl Jacobs/Sapnap, Clay | Dream & Sapnap (Video Blogging RPF), Clay | Dream/Sapnap (Video Blogging RPF)
Comments: 5
Kudos: 275





	Fuck You

"Don't touch anything." Sam said and Sapnap rolled his eyes. "I won't." He promised.

"You have to put your pickaxe in here, just in case." Sam instructed, pointing at a chest and Sapnap obliged, stripping his armor off as well and Sam finally opened the vault.

"Ten minutes." He said as he closed it and Sapnap sighed, walking into the room and down the long aisle to the last cell. He inhaled deeply before his footsteps came to an end.

"Dream?" He said softly as he looked into the cell. A blonde man sat in silence, looking at the ceiling bored as he hummed to himself. Once he was called he turned his head to look at Sapnap and grinned maliciously.

"Hey Pandas." Dream greeted and Sapnap frowned at the nickname, inhaling shakily. Dream cocked his head to the side and pouted teasingly. "Finally coming to visit little old me?" 

"It hasn't even been a day." Sapnap pointed out as Dream stood in his cell, walking over to lean against the iron bars. Sapnap straightened his stance to try and appear taller as he frowned at the other.

"Yeah, but as always you came crawling back to me," Dream said with a smirk and Sapnap looked away, confidence lost. "So, what is it?"

Sapnap crossed his arms and looked at his feet, crouching for a second as he thought and then he stood straight up, cheeks pink at the comment. Dream pouted mockingly and cooed at his friend. "Aw, did someone want to see me?" Dream asked and Sapnap glared at him now, arms uncrossed but face bright red.

"I came here to say fuck you." Sapnap said with a harsh glare and Dream put his hands up in surrender, grinning as he shrugged.

"Well that's expected of course." Dream said nonchalantly. "But you could've come here with someone else, it's not like you to come alone, so, what's up?"

Sapnap hated how easily Dream could read him after years of being friends and took a step forward.

"I hate you," Sapnap said and didn't miss the hurt that flashed across Dream's face, quickly disappearing under his mask of power. Though his actual mask sat on the floor, cracked. It took a bit in Sapnap not to immediately apologize to his friend, remembering why he was even there.

"You do now, huh?" Dream mocked and Sapnap gritted his teeth. "I do," He insisted and Dream leaned forward, smiling and looking down at Sapnap through his eyelashes to make the other feel small as he leaned an arm on the bars.

"You do?" His voice dropped an octave and Sapnap turned red again.

"I do." He repeated, though his voice was shaky as he looked up.

"Why?" Dream cocked his head with a smile and Sapnap looked away.

"I hate you." 

"Yeah, you said that." Dream informed.

"I hate you because you used me." Sapnap continued.

"How'd I use you Pandas?" Dream teased and that was the thing that broke Sapnap, the younger man filling with rage as he punched the iron bars.

"SHUT UP! DON'T CALL ME THAT!" Sapnap yelled and Dream was taken aback at the sudden change of dynamic.

"I hate you! I hate you because you used me, you tricked me, you used me as a pawn, something for you put to trust in just to get rid of to prove that- to prove what? That you're powerful?" Sapnap yelled as tears started to fill his eyes, falling quickly and streaking in the dirt left on his face. "You're not even powerful Dream! You're stuck behind bars! You're not powerful, you're sad! You thought you could just use everyone! Make people trust you and then toss them away and it'd give you power but you were wrong!"

Dream watched in false amusement as Sapnap yelled at him. He tried to keep up his mask but it was quickly falling apart as his own best friend yelled at him.

"You thought if you just betrayed everyone it'd make you powerful! You betrayed me at The Battle Of The Lake, you stripped George of his power, you mocked me and my fiances, you just used me repeatedly so you could get a fucking music disc from a child!" Sapnap was practically growling as he yelled at Sapnap and Dream was struggling to hold onto his mask, grinning to keep Sapnap unbalanced.

"And the worst part- Dream, you wanna know the worst part?" Sapnap turned to him and Dream laughed cockily. "What?"

"The worst part is I loved you," Sapnap said, voice gentle and Dream's eyes widened. "I did, I loved you as a friend, as a person, I loved you like I wanted to be your lover but you used me! YOU USED ME DREAM!" 

Dream was speechless and Sapnap grabbed the bars, making the taller man jump back a little as he yelled at him.

"I loved you, I've loved you since we were ten and met that day in the woods, but YOU USED ME!" Sapnap growled. "And I moved on, I moved on from you. I'm in love with Karl and Quackity now, I'm a stronger person and I've grown enough to be able to come here and say fuck you."

Dream stared at him blankly, eyes glistening and he didn't say anything.

"So yeah, yeah Dream, I do hate you. And I'm not sorry you ended up here. This was your own doing. This was your own downfall and this is the only better option for you than being killed." Sapnap said and took a step back.

"So, fuck you." The fighter then turned around as Sam opened the vault door again, letting him out and Dream simply stared at him as he left.

Once the sound of the door closing again was gone, Dream sunk to the ground and let a few tears fall.

He really fucked things up, huh?

**Author's Note:**

> I just wanted to write this for funsies lolol.
> 
> Hey you guys should check out my epic cool poggers karlnap fic called Ringtone. Just saying 
> 
> Anyway I hope you guys liked this. I feel like Dream is one thousand percent gonna escape and Ranboo may be involved and a bunch of other theories but I wanted to write Sapnap telling him off because it doesn't seem like it'll ever happen.


End file.
